Despite the widespread existence of cans and bottles with self-opening tops, there is still a need for conventional bottle openers, particularly in restaurants and other commercial establishments. Many such bottle openers today are made of aluminum. Unfortunately, aluminum is relatively soft, and these bottle openers dent and wear down with use. Harder materials such as steel may be used to overcome these problems, but such bottle openers are considerably more expensive to fabricate. Accordingly, there is a need for a bottle opener which is strong enough that it is not susceptible to denting and resistant to wear, but which at the same time can be fabricated inexpensively.